Ivan Kovik Du'Nahas
'The Story of Ivan Kovik Du'Nahas ' "The story of Kovik Du'Nahas" is part 2 in the "Kovik Trilogy" Ivan Kovik Du Na'Has (Bringer of Mischeif/Mayhem), or "Kovik" for short. He is a grey stallion currently residing in Ruby Gulch, a days journey North by train from Appleoosa. He isn't special at any one ability. rather, he is a "jack of all trades", someone who is good at a little bit of everything. Having few friends, and fewer posessions, he wanders around, finding work and helping out wherever he can.' ' His cutie Mark is a J(for Jack) over a Spade. his theme song is "Hell March 2-From First to Last Remix" from Red Alert 3. 'Physical Features' For unknown (yet to be revealed) reasons, 'he has neither a mane nor tail. to compensate for that, and to help with confidence, he wears a set of synthetic Dreadfalls attached to a bandanna around his head. his body color is light grey, and his eyes are electric green. He is average in height and weight, though he is stronger than most ponies. 'Personality Kovik is usually very quiet and reserved, though with close friends he opens up and reveals himself to be quite laid back and flamboyant, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Teasing is a part of his personality. He tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellows by their first name followed by an honorific. A peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn’t wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. He also dislikes hurting innocents. 'Ponies of interest' NOTE: CHARACTER NAMES HAVE BEEN REMOVED AND REPLACED WITH REDACTED TO AVOID SPOLERS DUE TO THE STORY BEING RESTARTED WITH NEW SECONDARY CHARACTERS. His Best Friends are two mares, and a young colt. The mares are REDACTED and REDACTED who are in a relationship and are madly in love with each other. He loves them both, and looks upon them as younger sisters. They not only gave him a home, they gave him hope for the future again. the colt is REDACTED, a small unicorn with the ability to use magic to manipulate fire. He has a crush on Shibari Stitch {Tumblr} after meeting her before his departure to rescue REDACTED from the Bandit horde. however, he remains loyal to the momeory of his first and only true love, a miss 'Charisma'. Kovik is also given a pet 'Tsubari' by Shibari Stitch, to aid him in his adventures. he adores Little Tsubari, and looks after her as best as he can. The Wild Tsubari lives on a diet of fish, pomegranates, rice and lemons. They’re about the size of a large lemon and prefer to keep the company of Jackakeets and Docatiels. They also require special care as they are white, and dislike getting filthy and mussy. 'History' Kovik was raised by his mother, a former courier who lost everything and was forced into a life of vice on the streets. Each day was a struggle to survive. after she abandoned him for (currently) unknown reasons at an orphanage, it is believed that he ran a gang of outlaws with the only friend he had at the oprphanage, a heavily scarred melanistic (opposite of albinism) half-zebra named Aces. He always dreamed about joining the Lunar Royal Guards, but was firmly rejected upon applying to enter. Ironically, this failure to enter their ranks was because he was a considered a Ruffian, if not an outlaw already. however, he understands the reasons for his failure, and bears no ill will towards the princess herself, having swore to himself that he would somehow make amends and earn his way into the ranks of the LRG. Some time after that, he left the gang for reasons yet to be determined. He began wandering from town to town, never finding whatever it was he was looking for. one day he rescued a baby from drowning in one town, settled down for a little while, and attempted to raise her, but upon almost reaching adolescence she abandoned him, leaving him heartbroken and alone. he left his home, and never returned, wandering through all of Equestria all over again, until reaching Ruby Gulch, a small Mining town north of Appleoosa. his story begins with his arrival in town during a massive thunderstorm refered to the locals as "the storm of the century". 'Appearance in other Blogs/Stories' Kovik appears breifly in "The Story of Gamblr McClaren", which is part 1 of the "Kovik Trilogy". Kovik will also make brief appearances in the beginning of "Xenon Nights and Bandit Gang Fights" Kovik briefly appeared in the Tumblr MLP Prom (Gala) event, prior to the "overhaul" and current storie's occurence. He appeared to be on a date with Charisma of (Previously asktheponygroup3). however, the Comic was only half finished, only parts 1-3 3 of 6 were completed. shortly after, the redesign and restructuring occurred into the current version and story. however, story arc from original Askkovik MAY be related to new storyline. Category:Draw blog Category:Art blog Category:Earthpony Category:OC Category:Western Category:Story blog Category:Text blog Category:Writing Category:Earth Pony